The Conversation The World Never Saw
by freaklikepenny
Summary: "Can we talk about the fact that you're a witch?" - Didn't it ever cross your mind what was said between the climax of series 4 and the beginning of series 5? The scene that never aired, the scene we never got to see. ONE SHOT.


**Ok so I normally write Victorious fics, but please give this oneshot a chance! I'm feeling SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW because I got fantastic GCSE results today, so I thought I'd give this a shot! Reviews make me smile.**

.

"Can we talk about the fact that you're a witch?"

The confirmed certainty in Harvey's voice caught Sabrina so off-guard that shivers shot up her spine and back down again. Her jaw fell open as she searched for something she could say… or _anything _she could say, for that matter. The silence in the room was unbearable; Hilda and Zelda communicated by exchanging horrified glances out of the corner of their niece's eye, but they daren't say anything. Everybody waited, presumably expecting Sabrina to create the first, strained wave of conversation, but she couldn't defuse this situation even if she were made of ice.

"I-I can explain," she stuttered, as her Aunts scraped their chairs back a little too harshly and made a swift exit from the kitchen. Sabrina wished she could join them on their departure. Apparently, her lesson on 'procrastinating' that almost got her and the boy just metres away from her killed a few years back had taught her nothing. She'd have given anything to put this moment off. Then again, that's exactly what she'd been doing since the moment she met Harvey. Sabrina knew that it was perhaps time that she told him everything - the whole truth – but she was unfortunately years too late. He'd finally figured it out on his own.

Harvey flopped onto one of the chairs with a heavy sigh and rubbed his head furiously, a crash of emotions washing over him like the tide, though he tried his very best to mask them, "I've been racking my brains for some sort of explanation, but you have to understand that it's absolutely impossible for me to think of one that doesn't involve me sounding insane. I'm your _boyfriend_, Sabrina, how could you lie to me?"

Hurt was the only noticeable thing that screamed from his eyes. Sabrina knew this was what she'd done to him. What sort of a girlfriend was she? One that wanted to protect her incredible boyfriend from the truth? That was half of the reason, but who was she to make herself feel any better during this terrible situation?

"I didn't lie to you, I just didn't tell you the truth," her hair fell over her face in response to her pointless excuse. It was exactly the same thing. "How was I supposed to drop that into conversation, 'Oh, Harvey, I'm a witch – please still be my boyfriend?!'"

"But I _would've _still been your boyfriend," the emphasis on the word 'would've' was not one Sabrina wished to remember; it was far too past tense for her to comprehend. "People always said you were a little strange, but I always stuck up for you, always told everybody that they were crazy. And do you know why I did that? Because I loved you."

His face softened in contrast with her horrified one. He was never a great speaker, but Sabrina had to know how much he cares for her. She had to know that he'd done everything for _her_, and would continue doing so without a second thought for his own feelings. Harvey Kinkle was the most selfless person throughout the whole of Westbridge, and only now was he learning that he should never have let his guard down. Still, he knew this was the only girl he'd ever open up to in the way he had because she was there _first._ Sabrina, his first and, possibly, only true love, "And I still love you because I don't know how to stop… I don't _want _to stop, but I know I have to. I fought Josh for you, Sabrina – I braved fire and poisonous snakes to save your life, and no doubt I've endeared other near-death experiences over the last couple of years that I don't even know about."

Sabrina's brain resorted back to all of those awful things she'd put Harvey through. She was the cause of him turning into a beast, becoming pregnant, being hit by a ladder, caught in a swirling vortex and, of course, accidently breaking his heart repeatedly. And what does she do when she doesn't know what to say? She speaks without contemplating, "When we first kissed, you turned into a frog and had to prove your true love for me in order to turn back…"

"What?!"

"Never mind," she said quickly, sitting down across from him. "I never wanted any of this. You were the last person I wanted to suck into all of this madness. Because I care about you. I love you. Can we just forget about this? Now you know everything, there's nothing getting in the way of our relationship. Harvey, I'm _sorry_."

He knew she meant her apology, he knew her well enough to know when she was truly sorry. Or rather he thought he knew her. Harvey rarely got serious, so something told Sabrina that nothing she said was ever going to make this right. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of losing the best thing that had ever happened to her, but what broke her more was knowing that it was all down to _her_. There was nothing she could do to fix this.

"Use your magic now; use it to make everything better."

Harvey wished he'd never found out about his girlfriend. All he wanted was to have her, and only her, with no complications whatsoever. He wanted Sabrina to turn back time, to travel back to before he'd found out and refresh his memory so they could continue as normal. Sabrina wanted that too, of course, now she knew that Harvey was definitely the one she truly loved. To risk your life while you're under a spell is something, but to be so stupid as to do so while you're in your right frame of mind is something else entirely – something more powerful than magic itself. Still, it was Sabrina's magic that had gotten her into this mess and besides, casting romance spells never turned out the way she wanted them to.

"I can't. If we pull ourselves together I want it to be because you _want_ to, and not because I forced you."

His mind appeared to drift elsewhere, yet it was so focused on the face not far from his and the situation (or disaster) that one beautiful teenager had unwillingly created. He opened his mouth as though wishing to speak, but couldn't. She knew how he felt; both their mouths were so dry it was as if they contained a whole bucket of sand. Sabrina swallowed desperately, noticing the pain fixed on her boyfriend's face. A permanent reminder of everything she'd ever caused him. If only he knew.

"I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this."

That was all she felt she could say.

"I know you are, Sabrina."

That was all he felt he could say.

He stood up, pulling Sabrina with him and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She warmed to him and his embrace immediately. She always had done. To say that sparks weren't still flying between them, despite the bleak atmosphere, would be a ridiculous comment. Everybody knows they fizzle at one another's electric touch and both are constantly struggling to keep their feet on the ground. They _loved _each other and everyone could see it. I suppose that's what made this particular hug last so long; because Harvey was so reluctant to let go of the girl who he'd happily give his life for.

"I can't be with you anymore," he finally breathed, after planting a kiss on her head and pulling away. Their hands were still strongly intertwined as if they had a mind of their own. "You'll always be mine and I'll always be yours, and I don't know if I'll ever fall out of love with you. We're both starting different colleges now, so perhaps this could be a fresh start for the both of us."

One single tear seeped from her closed eyelids. He stopped himself from wiping it away; he wasn't the one who'd be making her ok again anymore. Sabrina would hate not seeing him so much – she knew she'd be picking up the phone and threatening to call him by tomorrow - but she couldn't. They belonged together, they both knew that, but she couldn't keep hurting him.

But would she hurt him now? Now that he knew everything? She didn't want Josh anymore… or anybody else in fact. The emptiness between her fingers dragged Sabrina kicking and screaming from her thoughts. The only person she wanted was the boy heading for the door, turning before departing with a single long glance of regret, as if trying to work out if he was making the right decision.

"Harvey," Sabrina whispered, the cracking in her voice shattering him to a million different pieces. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had to. She'd hurt him one too many times – she'd almost cheated on him with Josh and, now that she was starting College, Harvey knew he'd have no control over her. It wasn't fair to hold her back, because one day she'd hate him for it.

"Yes?" he met her eyes expectantly, part of him praying she would beg for him to take her back. He'd forgiven her already, but he would forget in a heartbeat if she asked him to once more. Sabrina pondered on the idea for a little while.

"Take care of yourself," she concluded, biting her gums in an attempt to stall the waterfall inside of her. He frowned.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Sabrina," he sighed, his head throbbing. "Maybe we'll cross paths again someday? The thought of you not appearing for the remainder of my life is…"

He shook his head, dismissing the rest of his sentence. She nodded in return, understanding everything he meant anyway. Both fought the temptation to wind up right back where they belonged. And they _did _belong together. They always would, and little did they both know that the tiny hint of uncertainty of, 'Are we doing the right thing here?' lodged in both minds would jeopardize any future relationship they dared get tangled up in.

As Harvey left, Sabrina fell to the floor in floods of tears. Her Aunt's rushed downstairs, crouching beside her and sandwiching her in a remorseful hug. When your heart breaks for the first time, there isn't much anybody could say to make you feel better. Well, there's always that one person – the one person Sabrina wished would storm back through the door and tell her that he was mad to think he could survive without her – but she knew he was going to be fine. Harvey needed her to keep her distance if he ever wanted to mend his own heart.

Harvey wasn't what you would label as _emotional_, however his depression didn't go unnoticed by friends and family. He shrugged off their concerns, briefly mentioning something about the tumbling of his relationship, but that he would be okay. He didn't know how long it would take to get over Sabrina, or if he ever would, but he knew he'd be happy again someday. Fate has a funny way of exposing itself, as these two particular teenagers are about to find out.


End file.
